complipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Mogurixonox
Mogurixonox (also called Mogurian energy) is what Mogurians are made of. Info Mogurixonox is a peculiar substance that is only naturally found on Moguria within small underground pockets. In its natural habitat, its form varies depending on the depth that the Mogurixonox is found in - deeper altitudes equal higher threat levels (see Threat Levels). Mogurixonox is released when a Mogurian dies. In liquid form, it can reform into a baby Mogurian. When it is a gas, it can mutate others into Mogurians by being breathed in. When ingested in any form, Mogurixonox extends the person's lifetime by several years. However, if the consumer is not a Mogurian, it miscolors their skin black, gives them yellow eyes, and sterilizes them. Additionally, its threat level determines the amount of mutation the consumer undergoes. Mogurians are not negatively affected by consumption of Mogurixonox. Threat Levels Mogurixonox has several different threat levels that differ by how powerful the former Mogurian was. The more powerful he/she was, the more concentrated the energy, and the higher the power. Level 1 Level 1 Mogurixonox is a very thin and faint gas. When breathed in, it causes your skin to get a little darker and your eyes will slightly glow yellow. The energy cannot directly force you to do things, but it floods your mind with thoughts about doing those things. Level 2 Level 2 Mogurixonox is a little bit thicker and much more opaque. You can just almost see through it. When breathed in, it turns your eyes yellow and makes your skin much darker. It has the power of minor mind control and can force you to do things against your will, but fighting back will slow down the control. Level 3 Level 3 Mogurixonox is very dangerous. It is as thick as oatmeal and is completely opaque. When breathed in, it causes your eyes to turn yellow, your skin to turn black, and fills your mind with memories of the former Mogurian. It can completely control you against your will. Level 4 Level 4 Mogurixonox is only found in the most powerful of Mogurians. It can turn into a M-Mutant without a host. Level 4 Mogurian energy stays a thick slime, but it grows four arms and an enormous mouth filled with sharp teeth. On contact, it takes over your body immediately and turns you into an M-Mutant. Level 5 Level 5 Mogurixonox is only found in Mogurian leaders and the Corrupted Island. Instead of a purple goop, it has formed an unfinished skeleton with red eyes and a large mouth. It does not possess things, but it can summon Level 2 and Level 3 Mogurian energy. Emperor Energy This type of Mogurixonox is what happens when Mogurixonox of level 5 starts to absorb the other Mogurixonox in the area, turning it into a giant version of itself, now fully formed and filled with Level 3 Mogurixonox. It has red eyes and a mouth that drips Level 4 Mogurixonox. It leaks Level 1 Mogurixonox from its bones. Emperor Energy can control M-Links. There is only one, and it lives in a big cave in the mountains of Corrupted Island. It has a burnt crown, broken scepter, and burnt and ripped cape. Trivia *Mogurians that die of old age, powerful or not, will slowly disintegrate into level 1 and 2 Mogurixonox. *It can be destroyed permanently through fire and heat, so flamethrowers were used heavily in the C/HvM War. This creates Pizehuves in the Underworld. *Weaker Mogurixonox is slowly removed from the body over time, but the stronger levels can only be removed through extremely heavy thermotherapy. People who have been turned into M-Mutants will remain partly Mogurian for a long time after being cured. *Mogurixonox in outer space enters a solid dormant form that cannot do anything but wait to fall back into a pressurized atmosphere. However, the heat of reentry will destroy most Mogurixonox that passes into a planet's gravity. Category:Mogurians Category:Items Category:Magic items Category:Created in 2011 or Earlier